


Captivated in 10 Sentences

by ssyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 10 Sentences, 97 liners - Freeform, Daniel mentioned, Fluff, Gen, I'll stop right there, Inspired by Jungkook's reaction to Sewoon's girl group medley performance in MAMA, Jin mentioned, Kihyun mentioned, M/M, Suga mentioned - Freeform, Theyre both from sopa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: Or 10 sentences on how Jungkook comes close to a boy named Sewoon, and 1 sentence on coming closer.1. First timeJungkook didn't know whether he had met that boy before or not, but his voice reminded him of school's bell and guitar case on the corner of canteen and he couldn't help but be curious.





	Captivated in 10 Sentences

1\. First time

Jungkook didn't know whether he had met that boy before or not, but his voice reminded him of school's bell and guitar case on the corner of canteen and he couldn't help but be curious. 

 

2\. Bed

It was later, after they got into the car, tired and held on to the promise of bed and blanket that Yoongi-hyung brought up his text with Kihyun-hyung, about a boy called Sewoonnie who liked to sing and play guitar. 

 

3\. Bus

Jungkook learns to play guitar too, in the dorm, on the tour bus, sometimes late into the night, closing his eyes replaying random notes that he heard that day, although somehow an unfamiliar yet friendly face always manages to conjure up in his mind and before he knows it he would hum to a medley he heard weeks ago (by a boy in a maroon suit). 

 

4\. Shoes

Yoongi-hyung's bestest friend comes several days after new year bearing snacks and smiles, Kihyun-hyung looks as motherly as always, portrayed in how he greets Jungkook with, "I heard from Yoongi that you were infatuated with Sewoonnie, should I bring him here?" like it's a common thing and he is tempted to throw his shoes to Yoongi-hyung's crazyhead (if he's not too busy blushing, that is). 

 

5\. Pool

Like a twist of fate, Jungkook really meets that boy later, on a Friday in February, cameras and comedians all around them as he's having an epiphany just to say hello to a boy in white winter jacket, which looks as amazing as his November self, polite smiles and crinkle eyes has never made him want to jump into a pool before (winter be damned, cooling his body temperature is first). 

 

6\. Help

The shooting is outdoor, there's many space to vacate so Jungkook doesn't know why Sewoon choses to stick to Kang Daniel, making Jin eyeing Jungkook eyeing them and come to a conclusion that his golden maknae needs help asap, cranky Jungkook isn't good for anyone's health.

 

7\. Boyfriend

He knows how world works, how people always put their guards up around him and his hyungs, not to mention a rookie who barely has his second mini album, so Jungkook only watches quietly as the boy strums his guitar while humming to 'Boyfriend' in a low voice on the break, afraid to disturb anyone near. 

 

8\. Red

When Jungkook comes close and makes harmony to 'if I was your boyfriend,' Sewoonnie smiles shyly and nods his head in greeting, eyes never meet Jungkook's, cheeks red but he keeps playing on rhythm like many producers compliment about him. 

 

9\. Phone

He talks to him in satoori, tells him about his days in SOPA, about their music preferences that match, about Yoongi-hyung's and Kihyun-hyung's antics, about their hometown, about anything and everything the same age friends share until Sewoon can look at him in the eyes and they exchange phone number, but Jungkook doesn't tell him his secret victory cry and giddy feeling in his chest, he'll save it for later. 

 

10\. Airplane

Sewoon talks about weather like he means it, treats ice cream as important as friendship and drops his passport everytime he goes on a plane, Jungkook never thought someone's antics could be as eandearing as that before.

 

 

\+ 1

It takes Jungkook one Coldplay concert, one 3-day trip to Japan, three walks on the beach at night, and one Sewoon's birthday to make him stop calling him sunbaenim and three love confessions, three embarrassing suggestions by his hyungs and one kiss to make Sewoon start calling him Cookie, he doesn't know how he can get happier than this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/BsX0xICayWI  
> Jungkook looked so amazed I cant...


End file.
